Remember me
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Vegeta has a mate and they are both kidnapped. Please R&R. Will write more when i think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The two Saiyan warriors lay silently on the ground. They gently wrapped their tails together as they watched the crescent moon.

"It's so pretty out tonight. I almost wish it would never end" the female whispered.

The male growled then reached down to stroke her monkey-like tail extracting a throaty purr from his companion. In retaliation she stroked his tail until they were both purring.

They giggled like a pair of human teenagers then she placed her head against his naked chest.

"You are so warm" she said teasingly.

"You are such a girl" he teased back.

She grinned and gently kissed his lips.

"Yummy" he whispered against her lips.

She pulled back and smacked his muscle toned chest.

"Don't be going perverted on me now" she growled then nestled deeply into his arms.

"Do you think the Moon Goddess exists?"

"Yes."

"I love the night sky. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, back to the mono answers again, huh?"

"Yes."

She gave a dark growl then pushed herself to her feet and looked down at him. He grinned sheepishly knowing better than continuing his game.

"Where is your shirt at?"

"I left it at home."

She raised one eyebrow as he got to his feet and kissed her again.

"Your shirt is scratching my chest" he growled.

"Well, that is going to have to remain that way. We are mates but I have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, and I have to train."

She leaned toward and gently they kissed again. Suddenly they pulled back as they heard a dry tree limb snap behind them.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Prince Vegeta and his little love monkey. Wouldn't the King be surprised to know this."

Vegeta growled angrily as the head man stepped out the shadows and smiled darkly at the Saiyan teenagers. Before the two the could move, a tranquilizer slammed into her neck.

"Chi-Chi!" Vegeta yelled as he caught his mate.

Her beautiful black eyes widened in pain and shock. Her soft, jet-black hair splayed across his chest. His own vicious black eyes raised with hatred. His black hair, shaped like a dark candle-flame, was beginning to turn golden. Before his accension could even be anywhere near complete, a hard rock was slammed into the back of Vegeta's head. He fell forward , so his mate was the last thing he saw then his world went dark.

AN: Please R&R and tell me what you think. Please don't kill me. Don't worry about Kakarot either. He is in here later. Should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Remember Me

Vegeta slowly forced his eyes open and groaned softly against the cold wet floor. He shook his head slowly back and forth and water ran down his cheeks from his hair. He pushed his fingers against the ground and got his upper body hand an inch off the floor when the door opened.

Vegeta gave a slight cry and fell back down to the floor. He clamped his eyes tightly shut against the bright light.

"What is the matter little prince? Light hurt your little eyes?"

Vegeta forced his eyes to open again and he used his arms to push up to his half inch again. Texacon walked forward and grabbed a handful of Vegeta's jet-black hair and forced him to sit up. Vegeta jerked away from Texacon and leaned heavily against the wall.

"Nice haircut little prince" a cold voice sneered.

Vegeta turned his head in the direction of the voice and watched his half-brother step into the light. The younger boy had jet-black hair that spicked inches from his head. Cold black eyes watched from the pale face.

"Shaoh" Vegeta managed. He looked confused then turned his head toward Texacon.

"You are wearing a specially made muzzle. Made just for you, to stop you from being stupid and biting folks."

Vegeta narrowed his dark eyes hatefully but slowly nodded to show understanding.

Texacon knelt slowly until he was eye-level with Vegeta.

"Now Vegeta" he said sounding for the entire world like a father scolding a misbehaving child. "If I take this muzzle off you, do you promise to behave?"

Vegeta slowly nodded then watched carefully as Texacon began to remove the muzzle. Once it was off Vegeta slowly opened and closed his mouth as Texacon handed the muzzle to the younger Saiyan.

"Hey Shadow" Vegeta whispered hoarsely.

"Hello Vegeta" the younger Saiyan responded.

"Vegeta, do you know where you are?" Texacon asked.

Vegeta reached up a hand to run his fingers over his hair and started when it stopped and flattened into spikes. His jaw dropped and he ran his other hand through his hair.

"You cut my hair?" he demanded.

"Vegeta" Texacon repeated with slight impatience. "Do you know where you are?"

"No" Vegeta growled.

Suddenly he lunged forward and slammed his fist into Texacon's face with a yelp of surprise and pain. Raising his fists to protect his head, Vegeta glanced back and saw the chains on his ankles. Quickly he jerked his head back toward Texacon, who was laughing. Vegeta leaned away from Texacon and stared in silent confusion as to why the deranged boss was laughing.

Shadow stepped forward and dragged Vegeta as far forward as the chain allowed. Then he slammed his fist hard into Vegeta's face sending back to the wall.

Vegeta gave a soft whimper of pain and curled up tightly against the wall. Texacon reached forward and grabbed Vegeta's arm. Texacon raised Vegeta's arm up so that Vegeta could the black bracelet that made a ring around his hand where his glove once ended.

"A ki controller" he whispered.

"Very good Vegeta" Texacon said.

Vegeta turned his head and stared for a long moment at Shadow. With a board yawn, Shadow raised both of his arms to reveal them bare. He dropped his arms and sneered at Vegeta.

"Shadow is a good boy" Texacon said. "Therefore he doesn't have to wear a ki controller."

"Texacon" Vegeta whispered. "Where is my mate?"

For a long silent moment, Texacon stared into Vegeta's dark pleading eyes. For a moment Texacon's eyes softened. He reached out and lightly ran his hand over Vegeta's dark hair. Vegeta lowered his head slightly and allowed Texacon to gently stroke his head.

"She is well taken care of my little prince" Texacon murmured.

"Promise" Vegeta pleaded.

"I promise" Texacon said.

He leaned forward pulling Vegeta's head toward him and he placed a soft kiss on the Saiyan prince's forehead. With one more gently rub across Vegeta's head, Texacon rose to his feet and walked to the door.

"Take care of our little prince Shadow" he said before walking out.

Shadow walked up behind Texacon and waited quietly by the door. Texacon turned around and nuzzled heads with Shadow before he was gone. Shadow stepped back and closed the door plunging the two into darkness.

"You can stop the act Vegeta" Shadow growled without turning around.

"So can you Shadow" Vegeta said standing with difficulty to his feet. "You and I both know you hated that."

"It keeps me out of ki controllers as well as chains."

Shadow looked slowly around the holding cell and absently ran his thumb along the muzzle. He continued the rubbing as he started to walk around cell. Vegeta pressed his back against the wall and sank to sit upon his knees. Shadow glanced over at his older brother and smirked coldly.

"I spent a whole year in this place by myself" he admitted. "Took me about that long to figure out that if I at least pretended to be sub-servile when Texacon was around and I let him do what he wanted, then he let me out for a time and let me other things than the mush that will serve as your food."

Shadow knelt in front of his brother now. He smiled a cruel smile as he reached out with his empty left hand. Vegeta weakly leaned away and Shadow laughed.

"I'll bring you little treats and stuff Vegeta, if you behave yourself."

Shadow reached up and gently placed the muzzle back over Vegeta's mouth and jaw. Vegeta stared weakly at his younger brother, unable to fight back any longer. Shadow grabbed the back of his brother's neck and drew him close.

"We are going to have lots of fun my little prince" Shadow sneered against Vegeta's ear. Shadow licked him slightly and Vegeta gave a muffled whimper. A dark curse right after it.

"Behave yourself Vegeta" Shadow snapped. He shifted his body and slammed his knee into the small of Vegeta's back sprawling him forward. Shadow followed and knelt with a knee on either side of Vegeta's body.

"This only hurts for a little while."

End of Chapter 2. AN: So sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up and on the road. Well here it is. What do you think?


End file.
